mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Slow
Mung Daal (Chowder, both have white moustaches), * Lunk (Mixels, both move slow), * George the Steamroller (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are green and slow), * Trevor the Traction Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are green and slow (not as slow as George the Steamroller)). * Boring Voice Priest (Father Ted, both have similar voices), * Zebedee (The Magic Roundabout, both are old and have moustaches), * Slowpoke Rodriguez (Looney Tunes, both are slow), * Kid Speedy (Homestar Runner, both are slow), * Lionel (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are old and have moustaches), * Snails (My Little Pony, both are slow), * Pop-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are green, elderley and have white moustaches) * Toby Tortoise (Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies, both are green and slow), * Major General Sir Brian Teagler (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are old and have a white moustache), * Lampie (Pete's Dragon, both are old and have white hair), * Gepetto (Pinocchio, both have a white moustache), * The King (Cinderella, both have white moustaches), * Profesor Archemides Porter (Tarzan, both are old and have white moustaches), * Roz (Monsters inc., both are yellow and slow) * Late Slug (Monsters University, both are slow and yellow) * The Sultan (Aladdin, both have white moustaches (the Sultan also has a beard)), * King Triton (The Little Mermaid, both are old and have white hair), * Rafiki (The Lion King, both are old and have white hair), * Wrinkly Kong and Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country, both are old and have white hair), * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats, all three are elderly and have white hair), * Dr. David Q. Dawson and Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, all three have moustaches), * Max (Tweenies, both have white hair and old sounding voices), * The Big Friendly Giant (Roald Dahl, both have white hair and wear green), * The Head of the Army (Roald Dahl's The BFG, both wear dark green and have a white moustache), * Grandpa Joe (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both are old and have white hair), * Captain Rescue (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are old and have yellow), * Sid Slipper (The Shoe People, both are old, dark green and have moustaches), * Mr. Bobbin (Broomstick Cottage, both are old and have white moustaches), * Mr. Baskerville (Pigeon Street, both have white moustaches), * Arnold (Busy Buses, both are old and have white moustaches), * Barney the Tractor and William the Chain Ferry (The Transporters, all three travel slowly), * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both are slow talkers) * Old Bear (Old Bear Stories, both are elderly), * PC Copper (Bod, both are old and have moustaches), * Mayor Muggins (Christopher Crocodile, both have white moustaches), * Grandpa Dave (Arthur, both are old and have moustaches), * Uncle Chuck (Sonic SatAM, both have moustaches and are old), * Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both have white moustaches), * Pops (Regular Show, both have white handlebar moustaches). * Whitey (Flushed Away, both are slow) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, they move slow and have moustaches) * Shirley (Shaun the Sheep, both are slow and have white) * Slugsy (Fifi and the Flowertots, both move slowly) * Admirable Karia (Joshua Jones, both are elderly and have white moustaches) * Man-at-Arms (Masters of the Universe, both are wise and have moustaches) * Granny Dryden (Postman Pat, both have white hair and are the oldest characters in their series), * Major Forbes (Postman Pat, both are old and have moustaches) * Reverend Timms (Postman Pat, both have white hair) * Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are old and have white hair) * Grandfather Bear (Little Bear, both are old and have yellow and green) * Emily's Grandmother (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are old and have white hair) * Snail (Franklin the Turtle, both are slow) * Tortoise (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are slow) * Coach (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are slow) * Trevor Evans (Fireman Sam, both have white hair) * Bayleaf the Gardener (The Herbs, both are old and have white hair) * Aloysius 'Nosy' Parker (Thunderbirds, both are old and have white hair) * Old King Alpha (Alphabet Castle, both are old and have white hair) * Mr. O the Old Man (Letterland, both are old and have white hair) * Judge Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are old and have white hair) * Colonel K. (Dangermouse, both have white moustaches) * Mr. Hoofnagel (The Get-Along Gang, both are old and have white hair) * Grandpa Clock (The Magic House, both are old and have white hair) * Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles, both are elderly) * Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear, both are elderly and have white hear) * Chief Stromboli (Gadget Boy, both have white moustaches) * Granny (Looney Tunes, both are old and have white hair) * Mr. Carraway the Fishmonger (Camberwick Green, both have white moustaches) * Mr. Clamp the Green Grocer (Trumpton, both have white hair) * Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are elderly) * Uncle Quigley (Sabrina: The Animated Series, both are old and have white hair) * Winston (Oliver and Company, both have white hair) * Papi (Kronk's father) (Kronk's New Groove, both are old and have white hair) * Coach (The New Adventures of the Shoe People, both have white moustaches) * Sir Robert Norramby (Thomas and Friends, both are old and have white hair) * Duke (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are old) * Old Rusty (TUGS, both are old and have white moustaches) * Clyde Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are old and have white hair) * Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are old and have white hair) * Mermaid Man (SpongeBob, both are old and have white hair) * Wise Old Elf (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, both are old and have white hair) * Grandpa Pig (Peppa Pig, both are old and have white hair) * Pa Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both are slow talkers) * Carl Fredrickson and Charles F. Muntz (Up, all three are old and have white hair) * Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy, both are old and have moustaches) * Kent Brockman (The Simpsons, both have white hair) * Abraham Simpson and Jasper (The Simpsons, all three are old) * Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful and Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, all seven have white hair) * Dallben (The Black Cauldron, both are elderly and have white hair) * Mr. Smee (Peter Pan, both have white hair) * Mirage (The Incredibles, both have white hair) * Madame (Babar the Elephant, both are old and have white hair) * Doctor Snuggles (Namesake series, both are old and have white hair) * Slowcoach (Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men, both are green and move slowly) * Flash (Zootopia, both are slow) * Baa (Timbuctoo, both are the oldest characters in their series) * Tortimer (Animal Crossing, both are old and slow) * Jake (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are green, old, slow and have moustaches) * Master Mummy (ARMS, both are slow) * Snowball (Battle For Dream Island, both are round, have white and speak elderly) * Pie (Battle For BFDI, both are slow) * Flinders/Numtum 6 (the Numtums, both are old) * Eldstar (Paper Mario, both have similar moustaches) * Monterey Jack (Chip'n Dale Rescue Rangers, both have moustaches) Gallery Trevor.jpg|Trevor Tortimer.jpg|Tortimer Eldstar.jpg|Eldstar Lou Pickles.jpg|Lou Pickles Category:Main series